Switch-mode power supplies (SMPSs) converting alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC) and/or DC to DC are widely spread in the consumer electronics market. These SMPSs typically provide regulated power to portable and/or stationary electronic devices consuming from several watts up to several hundreds of watts. Among the SMPSs available, flyback converters are appreciated for their enhanced robustness associated with a galvanic isolation between the input and the output of the flyback converter.
Although the conventional flyback converter have many advantages over other types of SMPSs, when the input voltage source has a relatively high voltage, greater restrictions are imposed on the flyback converter components, namely on the voltage switch and the transformer, which tended to limit the use of flyback converter topologies. There thus remained room for improvement.